Flame and Ice of Friendship
by A Wish Upon A Shooting Star
Summary: Two girls of such different life in the past meet and found their life change in an instant. A girl who could never return to her family and a girl with no family and no one to care for. They both have such different past, yet one major thing in common. Something that has been past down for generations, which gave them both a similar fate that neither can succeed without the other.
1. Preview

**Preview of the story.**

Person 1

Since when I was small Mother had always told me to stay away from the attic, I never knew why but whatever it is, Mother would never talk about it. Whenever I tried to ask Mother, she would just say that it was 'nothing' but by the sound of her tone and her hesitation I can always tell that there was something, something big. Even so, I tried my best to be a good girl and stay away until one day when I just can't anymore. But I never would have thought that that one mistake I made change my life in just a few seconds. Even so I am glad because I met her. She help me understand life a whole lot better than anyone had ever did. She taught me how unfair ones life can be.

Person 2

In my whole life I had always thought that there was no such things as kindness and love. If there was I wouldn't have end up alone on my own. Life is just unfair and it has always been for an orphan like me. I was never treated as part of this village never the less as anyone's family. I had no friend, no one, it has always been just myself and I had always been fine with that. I never thought of my powers as a gift, I rather think of it as a cursed, I lost everything that I had to it, my home, my friends and my family. Now I don't need any of that I am just fine being the way that I am, until she came along. She gave me a reason to live, a reason to risk your life for, something no one had ever been cable of doing.

**This will be the start of a series that I am going to be writhing about. Tell me if I should continue and write the whole story. This is a story that I made up one day so I just thought about writing it. Hope you enjoy the introduction. Sorry if you thought that this story had nothing to do with the catalog of Percy Jackson you're right but this series and the Gregor series inspire me to write this story so I put it here. The two person would remain a mystery until the first chapter is publish.**


	2. A Light from the Attic

**AN: I know that authors note can get boring but just to warn you I will be writing in two point of view you will meet the first pension from the preview in this chapter and the other in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Light from the Attic**

**Ruby's POV**

"Mom, I'm home," I scream in as she enter the door.

"Ruby, how many times do I have to tell you to not yell in the house, Mrs. Lindberg, Mother says as she appear from the kitten to the living room.

As I enter a fresh scent greeted me 'the smell of Mother's vegetable soup' I thought, even though I know the answer I asked anyway, " What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"You should have known that by now, and don't yell in the house," Mother

scowled, as usual.

"Yes, Mother I know," I said causally, as I went into the kitchen to sit down for dinner. Mother was right, I should know since we had had the same dinner for ever, we would have different meals on special occasion, but that rarely happens. Anyway we aren't the most wealthy people around since, my dad left when I was small and my mom had to work over time to be able to feed us both and grandma.

Well how rude of me, my name is Ruby Lindberg, a twelve year old, and my mother is Marry Lindberg. My dad had left since I was little, which I was sure I had mention, and ever since mom had to work very hard. I know very little of my father, since Mother never talk about him, whenever I ask, Mother would just look away and said that he left when I was small. I never know why but there are so many things that Mother never talk to me about like, why I can't go in the attic, why dad left, and much more things. Even so, I am glad to be myself, although sometime I wish I could have a much more adventurous life. I mean I had friends all , but sometime I just wish there was a little drama or adventure in my boring life.

Saying that I can't go into the attic just make me want to go there more and more each day, but I have to resist, since I don't want to upset Mother, and trust me, you do not want to see Mother mad or even gets her mad.

"Ruby, earth to Ruby,"

I shake my head to shake of my thoughts and reply to Mother, "Yes"

"You should eat your soup quickly before it gets cold," Mother instructed. I nodded my head in reply and eat up my soup, delicious as always, and I am surprise Mother could even grow these vegetables on the balcony of our apartment building and wok so hard at work too, although I would have to give grandma some credit for that matter as well. Anyway I am always thankful to Mother for all she had done.

* * *

That night I heard a sound coming from the attic so I got out of bed, not bothering to get dress, and walk toward the attic. My room is just right across from the stairs to enter the attic, so as you can see it could be quite tempting to go in.

As I got closer I saw a light, a glowing red light, as if telling me to go in, I seem to not be able to resist but walked a few more step closer and closer. 'No you shouldn't' my good side told me, but my curious side says 'Go check what it is, Mother won't even know', sadly I listen to my curious side and open the door of the attic. I hesitated for a moment then thought of all the time I spent not knowing any thing because I was being a good girl. 'Just this that I will break the rules, so it should be okay' I told myself as I started walking up the attic stairs.

The stairs creaked under my step. Creak. Creak. Then for a while I thought I was going to faint, I felt a spider crawling up my arm and another up my leg.

I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. This might be weird but I am extremely terrified of spiders especially in creepy, dark places. Just before I faint I notice a light that I had never notice there before which gave me the courage to move my arms and legs to get closer to the object that was glowing red, the color of a ruby.

I couldn't felt the spiders crawling on my skin any more, but what I saw made me gasp. A mirror glowing ruby red. 'Stop don't go any closer' my logic side whisper to me, but another part of me argue me to go forward, 'go just a little closer.' I hesitated again but somehow like I wasn't in control, my body moves forward. I keep telling myself to 'stop' but I just couldn't control my own body, before I knew it I was inches from the mirror. I then saw a spiral like shape in the mirror as if there was a hole that would take me away somewhere. Before I knew it I put my hand inside the spiral and to my surprise it went right through, then I moved closer and closer. Eventually I felt myself fall ing into red light that soon turned to white blinding light. Too late to cry out.

**Hope you enjoy please tell me what you think so I can change it in the next chapter. Sorry if it is short. You might find the other character's name weird, but I had to have her name like that since Ruby's name is a gem so I want hers to be a gem too. Can you guess her name? Hint: a blue gem**


	3. A Peak at the Past

Zoe's POV

"Take her away, she is our only hope." A voice from the crowd had said.

"Father what about you and the others," a women's voice reply.

"Do not worry Zolic, just make sure your sister is safe, you as her elder sister must protect her with your life, as she is our only hope, do not let the enemy get a hand on her," the same voice instructed the women.

"Yes, father I shall do my best," the same woman said as choking back a sob. She was taken away by soldiers, probably their protector. As she ran, the woman held a baby in her arms as if it was her only treasure left, protecting the baby.

"Miss, we must go back and help the others from now on you are on your own," one of the solider warn.

As they turned away, the woman carried her sister that she held in her hand and went on her way while sobbing quietly in the rain.

I woke up breathing hard as always, why do I always have this vision or others from my past. I was so little then, but how do I remember so much or is it just an illusion.

'It is no illusion my dear, the person will soon come,' a voice said in my head.

"Who are you," I ask trying to sound calm. 'Do not fear my dear, I am no other but your patron, so do not fear me, I will not hurt you, I will need your help soon. And alas the person will soon arrive, she will help you through many,' the same voice reply to my question. 'But that shall be all I can tell you right now, soon you will find out for yourself'

Zoe stay clam you should know better than to be afraid after all these years on your own. After all these years on your own huh, it's been five years since I had been on my own, but even so my sister's death still haunts me every night. It was all because of them, whenever I get my hand on them i will not let one single survive, they took everything from me my home, my family, and most importantly my sister. I will never forgive them for what they had done. Never in a million years.

'...the person will soon come' she had said, but who shall it be and who can help me. No one can after all I've been through no one can help me, perhaps just maybe, no no one in that village will ever even pay any attention to an orphan like me so who could help me.

Three days from now, then it will be five years since my sister, Zolic's death, that long had past already. It seems like it was just yesterday that I was with her, no matter I can not change any thing that had happen to me in the past.

Crack. Someone is coming.

Who can it be people rarely comes here, especially in the dangerous side of the forest?

I listen for a few more minutes then decided to go check things out. When I arrived at the spot I saw a girl, somehow she look so familiar but where had I seen her though. This girl had the weirdest looks ever. With dark black hair and dark eyes, she look so unique. Who is she? I feel like I saw her somewhere before, even though it was the first time we met. She must have fallen and hit her head because she blacked out. She looked so peaceful when she sleeps, but somehow I knew that even so nothing here is peaceful especially this side of the forest. I better take her to the village near by, but how could I if everyone there hates me. What had I ever done to them? Why do they hate me so much? And who is she? Could she be the one? No she couldn't be she seem a little to young, about my age so how can she help me with my problems.

'She is stronger than she looks and can help you with plenty, but if she is the one or not that we will have to depend on time once she had reach the age and you have reach the age you need to be then she might just be the one. But only if she survive until then." The voice that just sound too familiar said.

"For the last time, who are you," I tried to make that sound like a threat, but somehow, my voice just wouldn't cooperate. 'I had already told you that I am nothing more than your patron' the voice said again. 'Take her straight ahead from there and there on, there will be a person to take her to the village, which you claims hate you.'

'Take her straight ahead...' as long as I don't have to go in there then I am fine with that. I took her hand and help her stand up, which was quite difficult, then I have to slip her hand on my neck which was not the most difficult part. For the difficult part I had to walk with her weighing me down, but soon after I started walking I heard her mumble something probably, " Who are you or Where am I?"

Before long, we were only 30 feet away from the gates to enter the village, so I lay her down on the ground. I sort of felt sorry for her, not knowing where she is and having a dream that makes you worry more about everything. Somehow I know that there is something between us that is similar, maybe not our past but our fates in the future. Since I just thought of that I had a feeling that we are going to meet again very soon.

Just then I heard someone approaching and hid behind a tree.

"Hey, hey are you okay, can you hear me. Oh no this is bad I've got to get her inside." A girl mutter to herself and the girl fast asleep. Before long a few more people appear and took her inside.

'Good' I told myself no more trouble for me. Then I went back into the part of the woods I lived in.

Ruby's POV

A white light so bright I close my eyes. In my dream I found a women in a beautiful gown she told me, 'don't give up. We've been waiting for you to come back for such a long time now. Someone awaits you. Help will come, I have sent someone for you, when you wake up just go straight forward and you shall in counter her.'

"Where am I?"

The voice says again, 'you will soon find out, but this is where you belong, you will be safe here as long as you don't try to run away. Goodbye now and good luck.'

I woke up dizzy, everything around me seem to be spinning in circle. '...go straight forward...' the voice had said, but which way. Then I saw something I couldn't believed I saw, a light, the same colored light that I saw in the attic. What does all this means? Where am I? Does Mother know about this place and the mirror? Is that why she won't let me go to the attic? Thousands of question entered my head all at once probably just because of my head injury.

Before I knew it I fell down again and hit my head hard. I black out again,but this time I saw something different more difficult to understand somehow, but I know that something about it seems familiar.

I saw a vision of me as a younger self, 10 I supposed, but I was lost . That didn't make any sense I had never been lost ever since Mother wouldn't let me wonder around by myself and i had never been in the woods before, this girl was lost in the woods. But somehow I know that that little girl is not me, then who is she, she look so much like me. Probably just an illusion. 'No this is no illusion, this is the past of someone you know, someone close to you,' the same familiar voice said again.

The little girl was lost in the woods, then all of a sudden there was a lake, then a boy pop out of a tree asking, "Are you lost my lady."

"Yes, do you know how I can get back to where I came from." my double ask the boy, no older than 11.

"Where do you live?" He asked politely.

"I'm not sure where I am, but all I know is that I fell into a mirror and found myself here. Do you know how I can get back?" Just like me, I thought, but how and who is this girl.

"Interesting, I am not sure but shall I take you somewhere near here, so you can get help?" The young boy asked again politely.

Then just as I want to know more the dream lifted, to the sound of a girl's voice, "Hey, hey."


	4. Who are you? How did you?

**This is a little short, but Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

**Who are you? How did you?**

**Ruby's POV**

"Hey, hey are you awake," I head a voice of a girl, the voice seem so far away, but I know that she is near me. I moved my head a little then open my eyes and saw a girl not much older than I am, probably 12 or 13. Her hair and eyes are so unusual. She hair color is a greenish brown color as if she had dye it and brown eyes almost gray. I had never seen anyone who has these features.

"Your awake? Thank, the gods, you were past out for a day and a half now," the girl replied.

"Who are you? Where am I" I started asking her question.

"Don't worry, your in the village, your safe as long as you are here. And I am Emily." The girl, Emily, replied as she sat down next to the bed I am in.

I look around the room, and saw nothing but a bookshelf, the bed I'm in, a table and a chair._ 'How did I get here?' _I wondered, but didn't say it out loud. "I must get back home Mother will be worried."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you won't be able to get back for a while." The girl mumbled. I can see the sad expression on her face. _'I should be the one who is sad'_ I thought to myself._ 'And it was all my fault why did I have to go in the attic when Mother told me to not go.'_

"Oh, I almost forgot, the Elders request to see you when you wake up." Emily spoke up after a moment.

"Why?" I suddenly asked.

"I do not know, but maybe you're the one." Emily reply the last part so low that I could barely make out what she said. She got up from where she was sitting and help me to my feet, I hadn't even notice the pain in the back of my head until now. We walk out the door and went straight forward. As we were walking, I notice that all the rooms look similar to the room I was in with little furniture for such a large room.

Before I even know it Emily called out to me, " We're here." The room was large, but like all the others it has so little furniture. With one large, rectangular table, seven chairs, each fill with a person, which look older than many I have seen so far here, but all looked quite strange. One man has silver hair, not silver, gray hair, but real silver color hair, and violet eyes. Another woman had greenish brown colored hair and gray eyes that remind me so much of Emily.

The man with silver hair spoke,"How did you end up here?"

"I'm not sure, but who are you all?" I asked without even realizing it as I look around a table full of strange looking people with weird features that would not had been possible from where I came from.

"We are the Elders of this village, each of the seven village have seven Elders as representative, three women, and four men. I am Vinik and this lady here is Narable, the youngest of the Elders and mother of young Emily there. Those others are Yu, Kiln, Beln, Lucine, and the siblings, Opinal a Spinal. Now that you know may we ask you a few question? Emily please wait outside." The silver haired man, Vinik, answered my question.

"Certainly," Emily replied as she left the room.

As Emily left, I heard whispering, it must be about me, but then the one called Vinik held up his hand to silence everyone. Afterward the room became silence, he must be the leader. Then he politely asked,"What might your name be?"

"Ruby, Ruby Lindberg," I answered. Then I heard gasps. Again Vinik raise his hand and everyone became silence.

"Could your mother be Marry Lindberg?" Vinik asked me again.

"Yes, h-how did you know that," I asked him startled. My heart started to beat faster and faster as I wondered,'How do these people know who my mother is?'

"My, my how you look like your mother," Narable spoke with such serious yet friendly voice.

"You know my mother!" I yelp in disbelief. I've been told that I look a lot like my mother, but never by strange looking people whom I never met or heard my mother mention of before. With my dark hair and dark brown eyes, whoever known my mother would always say that I look like her which is easier to identify including the fact the Mother have the same features as me, dark hair and dark brown eyes that you can just see a little spark sparkling now and then.

"Interesting, so your mother never mention a strange place, before to you never." Narable asked politely thinking to herself.

"No never. She knows of this place and she never told me?" I said in disbelief. There is no way I'm going to believe this, Mother know of a place with strange looking people and never told me anything of his place or the humans living here.

As if he read my mind, Vinik spoke,"As hard as it is to believe, yes your mother had known of this place for the past 20 years and she must have also known that this day would come." There was a sad tone in his voice when he spoke the last part, as if this place would be dangerous for me.

I stand staring at them in disbelief then asked mumbling the last part,"Where is this place? What is my Mother here for you?" I just continue to stare at them not knowing what they are going to say next.

"Come with me," Vinik spoke suddenly. Somehow I obey, maybe because I knew that this is the only way I can learn more about this place and its past with my mother, even some secrets that Mother never told me.

He led me out the door and I saw Emily standing outside waiting but as we approaches she turn away then Vinik spoke, "You too Emily, come with me there s something I want to tell you." Emily obey as always.

He led us into a room with a silver door instead of wood and stones. Before he even opens the door, I had a chilled going down my back as if saying,_ 'What ever he tells you today is going to change your life.'_

**Since it is summer vacation for me I will try to update at least 1 to 3 chapters a each week. Here is a sneak peek for the next chapter. Thank you.**

**Sneak peak:**

As we were walking forward, I have a feeling that where or what this place is, Mother really is connected to this place one way or another and that they're not just lying to my. With that thought in mind all I want is to know what the reason is._ 'You will soon find out,'_ a female voice so familiar like the one from my dream spoke to me. Somehow with just that I had a feeling that I would have to do many things until learning all of the secrets of my life.

**Don't forget to review to tell me what is good and what is bad. I promise that the next chapter I going to be longer about 2000 or more words.**


	5. Just a note

**Um, I kind of have a problem. I wanted to update, but it seems like I am stuck with my story. I mean I know how this first story is going to end and all the main events since I had already planned them in my head, which I might forget any of these day. Also by first story I do mean first story, there are still more stories. Even so I also don't fell like writing since not much people even read this and I'm pretty sure the only one looking forward to my update is SecretlyUndecodedLife, or maybe not, I don't know if you like this story or not but, for me it isn't really going that well. I thought this will be a good story but I might be wrong. I don't think I am going to continue this unless there is people who actually want to read it. So, SecretlyUndecodedLife if your reading this then can you tell me if I should continue just for you to read, if you do want to read that is. I don't really want to continue unless there is someone who actually want to read, and as writers of fanfic to all who actually reads this I hope you understand. Sorry but I don't think I will continue this until I get an an answer from someone who wants me to continue. That also mean the other stories of this series. Which I haven't even wrote. Sorry for the long author note.**

**Well anyway here is the part of chapter 4 that I wrote.**

**Ruby's POV**

**Chapter 4**

As we were walking forward, I have a feeling that where or what this place is, Mother really is connected to this place one way or another and that they're not just lying to my. With that thought in mind all I want is to know what the reason is. 'You will soon find out,' a female voice so familiar like the one from my dream spoke to me. Somehow with just that I had a feeling that I would have to do many things until learning all of the secrets of my life.

* * *

**Zircon's POV **

That girl from the other day had the weirdest looks ever. With dark black hair and dark eyes, everyone here have uniques looks but her look was the strangest no one here has that type of look except the humans from the other world. Here every village have their own looks according to the element for that village.

**I wanted to tell more, but since I might not continue I didn't write much. Please tell me if I should continue SecretlyUndecodedLife, or anyone who wants to read more which I am sure there is no one. Anyway thanks for your time.**


	6. The Stone of the Future

**VERY IMPORTANT: Please read the authors notes for this chapter because it will explain something.**

**MORE IMPORTANTLY: Read Above If You Haven't **

**Sorry for the super duper late update on the chapter. And sorry that I couldn't keep my update promises, if I did make any. Instead of one week a chapter I think I am going to change it to whenever I am finish with a chapter. Also keep up with the reviews everyone who reads this far and actually reviews. I read every review I get and try to reply every one when I can. Thank you for forgiving me if you did.**

**Now on to the chapter, but before that there will be another note below, when the chapter is finish. And yes I do realize that I said and a lot of times and also realize that if my note is too long or I wrote to much notes then pretty much a lot of the words is my notes.**

**Oh wait I forgot, I am not sure if I should put this but others people put it so oh well:**

**Disclaimer: Yes I understand that this has nothing to do with the Percy Jackson series, well a little, but only some ideas. The character I made up. The plot I made up, sort of. The story is mostly my ideas. And also if you have read the Geoger it is pretty similar to that series in a way. Most of this is my imagination. Thank you.**

**Sorry but I have to say this, I don't think that is much of a disclaimer, but it's the truth. Now REALLY on to the story**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Stone of the Future**

**Ruby's POV**

As we were walking forward, I have a feeling that where or what this place is, Mother really is connected to this place one way or another and that they're not just lying to my. With that thought in mind all I want is to know what the reason is. 'You will soon find out,' a female voice so familiar like the one from my dream spoke to me. Somehow with just that I had a feeling that I would have to do many things until learning all of the secrets of my life.

**Zoe's POV**

The girl from the other day had the weirdest looks ever. With dark black hair and dark eyes, I mean sure everyone here have uniques looks but her look was the strangest no one here has that type of look except the humans from the other world. Here every village have their own looks according to the element for that village.

Who is she? I feel like I saw her somewhere before, even though it was the first time we met. 'And you'll meet her again very soon' the voice that is just too familiar spoke to me once more.

**Ruby's POV**

We finally arrived at the doorstep to go in, our trip going there seems like it took forever, even though we were only a few doors away. The door, as I was sure I told you before, was a silver door instead of other woods and stone doors, so it kind of stick out maybe that is the reason why I felt many pairs of eyes on us as Vinik open the door.

"Do not worry, they are only curious as since many can not enter through this door," as if reading my mind Vinik spoke. Walking in I saw many photos of various event happening, in truth I never really thought that their could be pictures here since I thought this place where ever it is should be a lot more different from where I came from, maybe this might just be a different part of Earth but that couldn't be possible since no place study magic of the elements. I was knock out of my thought as a photo on a far door caught my eyes.

A picture of a girl holding a sword or was it a staff, I couldn't make it out so I started walking forward and before long Vinik spoke walking forward to where I stand , "So I see that you have spotted one of the many picture that we have of you mother here."

"That's my mother?" I asked even though you can pretty much tell by how much she look like me.

"Indeed, but of her younger years, that is. This was about the time that she was around your age, maybe a little older. But now do you see how much she look like you, I believe that anyone who has seen your mother before can tell that you are her daughter." Vinik answer as he came to stand next to me. "That is way your journey would be quite dangerous."

"What? Dangerous?" I asked almost at my yelling point. Maybe even a little louder than I meant to. "But, how?"

"Maybe I should explain about this place, but first we must find somewhere to talk and sit.

A moment later

"Can you please explain now?"

"Have a seat and wait here as I go get something," Vinik said as he left and went to a wall. I saw him carrying a piece of stone the shape of a hexagon in his hand, that if I saw correctly, he picked off of the wall in front of me.

"This is practically the reason why, you being here could be dangerous. Almost everyone in this world knows about a story, a legend perhaps, of the daughter of an old hero being the one to save the queen of this world. But no one knows for sure if this will be the future or is it the past. And now our queen has been capture, which makes everyone think that maybe you are that child, but we will not know for sure until you have reach the age 14. That is what the story told." He tok me as he passes the stone to me.

I took a look at it and saw that it has something carved into it, writings maybe. But what surprised me was that I could read the weird writings carved in the stone.

_"A girl of fire, a girl if ice_

_A girl all alone, a girl with no home_

_A girl who is stuck, a girl who made a mistake_

_Both follow the same path_

_Both with something similar_

_Yet they are both so different_

_Something no one knows_

_To know you must complete_

_A single task that both shall gain_

_A task to find ones father_

_A task to find ones past_

_A task with the need of a mystery _

_In the End both shall gain_

_Never the less there will be a price to be paid"_

I read it out loud and from the corner of my eyes I can see the expression of both Vinik and Emily change. Somehow I was expecting there to be a mystery.

"What is this?" I asked which seem to recover both of them from there shock.

"I am surprise you can read that so easily, even though it is in your blood to know how to read the ancient writings. And since many have trouble reading this or even some cant read this at all. Maybe you really are the one to read complete the task mention." His words startle me. What does he mean by '...it is in your blood...' as if I am part of this world where ever this world is.

"As I was saying," he started.

"Wait what is this though," I interrupt.

"This is a piece of the stone of the future, a stone that predicts the future of a hero. When a hero is chosen the writings of there future are craved in the stone. But if you are really the one, then we must not waste much time because if you have notice, the longer the queen have been capture the more this world is being destroy." Vinik stood up and went to another wall to pick up the sword or staff that I saw mother holding in the photo.

"This is the staff your mother use although she rather choose to use her hand. But maybe just like your mother you hold the power of fire." He spoke as he returned to his seat.

Then Emily stood up and spoke, for a long time she hasn't so I didn't realize that she was there, which surprised me. "But if Ruby is the fire then who is the ice. According to the stories the ice family under the water family, has been destroyed. No one should have lived after that..." And she trail off and sit back down as she noticed the look on Vinik's eyes, which I didn't until I saw her sit. To me the look on his eyes is telling her to silence.

Vinik sigh the spoke in his calm tone, as always, "Emily that is just stories and do you remember that there is also a story that says there still could be another member of the ice family still living."

"But, it is told to just have happen about 12 years ago." She argued. "That doesn't seem too long ago to me."

"Yes but you were only a baby then." He replied.

"Um sorry to interrupt but does this mean its me in the legend and in the writings carved in the stone. And can you tell me more, this is really confusing for me." I interrupt because I don't like it when people argue and when I am being ignore.

"Yes, but we don't know for sure until you are 14 that is what the legend told and I know that this is all confusing to you but this is all I can tell you. You will learn more along the way, I am sure of it." He answered. "But I believe you should start your journey soon, the longer it takes the weaker you this world gets. Wait here while I go get the supplies you need for your journey." He left the room as soon as he finish what he wanted to say leaving Emily and me in an awkward silence for pretty much the whole time he was gone. Somehow I can see sadness in her eyes or was it anger, I can't really tell since I am not that good at reading other people's emotion.

After a few minutes Vinik came back with two bags and a small dagger in his hand. "Emily you should join Ruby on this journey, you will be helpful to her and because she might not know how to use her powers yet, help her. I will send you two on your way." And he did so. Before long we reached a stone gate and he told us good bye.

* * *

**And the reason to why I didn't update is because my brother cancel the Internet because it was to slow, and no Internet means no updates available. And part of the reason is because I was in Alaska for two weeks and there was Internet but no wifi and I can get Internet on the plane but I have to pay using a CREDIT CARD, I don't have one. Also no Internet means that I can't send my story to my email so I can publish it on my brothers computer, since I am too lazy to re type what I had already type somewhere else.**

**Also I do realize the note is way to much. You might not do this, but p.m. me or review to tell me any of your question or concern, I know it is not likely.**

**Um, I forgot one more thing, I am also working on two other story to see which of these story is better, I will work on the better one more than the other two. How I judge, by reviews, favorites, followers and all those. So if there is one you like and want me to update soon, do any of the three above. **

**Yeah, I know not much people will read this and not much people will do what I say or even care and that not much people will read all the way to this chapter since so far there is only two people who read the chapter before this. I kind of change the story a bit.**

**Two more thing: Should I make a fictionpress account?**

**The stories: **

**The Elements of Earth Series, if possible to complete any: Flames and Ice of Friendship**

**the Mystic Dairy Series, if possible to complete any as well: The Dairy of Emily Hastag**

**The Magical Stories of Friends, same thing as above, but all short stories: My BFF, Maybe Not**

**I have written some parts of the stories, but I might not have publish them yet.**

**and the Internet I am using now is borrowed Internet. I did this super quickly so it might be messy and have many mistake.**


	7. The Girl from that Dream

**So so so sorry I took so long. I had a very bad writers block. But that is still no excuse, I hope you will still read. Next chapter won't take as long I promise.**

**Chapter 5**

**The girl from that dream**

**Zoe's POV **

I had a dream again tonight. The same woman known as Zolic was running away from something, more like someone. I could see her terrified face, but can't see what was chasing her. I can see her still carrying the same baby, whom I came to wonder who it was, in her hands. This dream was just like always with my other dreams, I see everything, but can't anything about it.

I felt so helpless, as she ran and ran from whatever was chasing her. I felt even more helpless as she tripped and fell, hitting her knees and elbows, trying to keep the baby from hitting the rough road. She cried a cry of pain, as pain shoot through her body, but before long she stumble to her feet and started running again, ignoring the pain. She wasn't able to run for long though, she stumble against her wobbly feet and the rough road she was running on. She fell again, but this time she was able to flip over and hit her back, hitting her head on a rock in the process, knocking her out. The baby was now awake and crying.

"I finally caught up to you at last," the rough voice of a man spoke. "You sure can run fast , it was hard to keep up, really hard." The man slowly approaches. Soon he would be out of the shadow.

Before I saw what happens next, I woke up, sweating and breathing hard as usual. But this time there was a tear in my right eye and a tear running down my left cheek. It's been five years since I last cried. Since the day my sister died, she made me promise to not cry and stay strong. Since then I made a promise to myself, to never cry and never trust anyone fully for it was the reason that my sister had died.

I wiped clean my tears, showing no sign that I had ever cried. Realizing that the sun was already rising, I set out to complete my usual task I do everyday, just that today was the 5th anniversary of the day my sister died. Five years since I had been on my own.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

I use to say that I will pay any price and do anything for a great adventure, but this was nothing like I would ever had imagine. So far my dream adventure had gone horribly wrong. First, we got lost, which I thought doesn't seem to be possible as Emily had lived in these forest her whole life, and her excuse was that they rarely goes in the forest, most of her life were spent training and learning in the village. They only go into the forest when it was hunting season, and that only the greatest warriors would go and she was too young to be able to go. I don't even know how we got off trail anyway. And for some reason we can't seem to be able to find a way to get back to the main road. Then, before I know it I was hopping on one foot, trying not to fall off the cliff and fall into the water down below. But that wasn't just all, Emily just had to bump into me and sent us both falling in the water.

"Ahhhhhhh!" We both screamed in unison.

"Why did you bump into me? Didn't you see me hopping?" I screamed over the water.

"You just decide to stop so suddenly I didn't see you or the cliff!" She screamed back.

"That's no excuse, why weren't you-"

"Look! Up ahead!" She interrupt me.

Oh great my luck just decided to get worse, were headed straight into a rock. As if it wasn't already bad enough that the water were running really fast, the water were also really cold too. But that wasn't all either, Emily doesn't know how to swim, which was quite a problem since she was hanging on to me as if I was a life line, which in this situation I probably was, making it harder for me to swim us away from the rock. Luckily for us a vine was dropped not too far up ahead and I was able to swam us away from the rock, although it did gave me a little scratch on my left arm. I can pretty much get to the rope in time because to wasn't drop too far and wasn't drop too near that we would past it. I hope I could actually get to it in time before my arms freezes. And by now Emily was dead quite, which I think was hard for her to be quite. I didn't really want to start a conversation at the time either. My focus was on the vine up ahead.

I tried to swim to the vine but swimming across the current with someone hanging on to me made it pretty hard. Even as fast as the running current of the water was carrying us, the vine still look pretty far ahead. I tried to swim to my right, the side the vine is hanging from the cliff, but I couldn't go very far. I trash my feet to help me move over to my right more but that just cause Emily to hold on to me tighter. Even so I still kick my legs as hard and as fast as I could, to reach the vine, and to my surprise, Emily, with one hand holding a death grip on me started kicking the water helping us move not too fast that we would past the vine but not to slow either.

Working together, we manage to reach the vine just before we were to far away. Well Emily grab it since she was closer, but we pretty much both work together. Emily started to climb maybe because she was terrified of water. I was pretty amaze by how good she was at climbing the vine. Wait no, it was like she wasn't really climbing but like the vine was helping her up. It was a little hard to explain actually. Soon she was at the top leaving me at the bottom of the vine.

I might be able to swim, but when it comes to climbing, I'm not that great of a climber like Emily. So I just held the vine and yelled up so Emily could hear me, "Pull me p, I can't climb!" Nothing happened. I heard yelling up above but it wasn't loud enough for me to make out the words. I don't know who Emily was talking to, but whoever it was she sounded pretty angry.

I didn't think she heard my the first time so raising my voice I shouted, "Are you going to leave me down here all day! Just so you know the water is really cold!" After that the talking above stopped and Emily's head poke over the cliff. After she pulled her head over the cliff, I felt a tug on my hand holding the vine, and before long I was starting to head upward. Wow, she was stronger than I thought, soon I had finally reach the top, flat part of the cliff. Two pairs of arms reach out and grabs my hands from the vine and help me get on to the rock and standing.

There was a girl next to Emily. A girl with silver blue eyes and hair. With hair reaching past her shoulders. Looking at her a memory pass into my head. He look exactly like a girl, a girl from my dreams. A dream I had a little while back. My eyes widened as realization drawn on to me, remembering which dream it was.

**Im so evil aren't I after such a long wait. Not much of Zoe, I'm sorry if you want to more about her. There will be more of her in the next chapter. So, do far who is your favorite character? Don't need to answer, I was just wondering.**


End file.
